Multi-processor computing systems are computing systems having multiple processors. The multiple processors may either be associated with a single operating system or run individual operating systems for performing different tasks of the computing system. Further, each of the multiple processors interacts with peripheral devices connected to the computing system for performing their tasks. Examples of such peripheral devices include a network interface controller, an input device, and a display device.